lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brother Battle
"Brother Battle" is the 17th episode in Season 3 of Lab Rats. It first aired on October 20, 2014. This is the 63rd episode overall. Plot Chase feels that it is unfair to be picked on by Adam every time and tells Mr Davenport. Douglas overhears and unlocks a new ability for Chase, upsetting the balance in the house. Douglas tries to fix things by giving Adam a new ability too, however, Adam and Chase ends up fighting with each other. Meanwhile, Bree tells Leo about a contest at Tech Town as they are about to hit their one millionth customer and Leo competes to ride on the first anti-gravity roller coaster and meet the owner of Tech Town. Principal Perry tries to compete to crush Leo's dream. In the end, Perry wins the contest and Douglas reveals that he had given Bree the ability to turn invisible. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry *Dustin Ingram as Scott Trivia *This episode was directed by Hal Sparks. *Two new abilities were revealed. (Confirmed by Hal Sparks) **Three if you count Bree's invisibility. * It was revealed Chase has many abilities he can unlock such Acid Spit and Night Vision. * Adam ordered Father's Day gifts for both Donald and Douglas. *This is the third time Adam and Chase use their bionics to fight each other, the the other times were in Smart and Smarter and Sink or Swim. * * Douglas sympathizes with Chase again, and decides to give him an upgrade, similar to the episode Avalanche. This time however, he helps Chase for real. * The title of the episode refers to the conflict between Chase and Adam, and between Donald and Douglas. * Douglas stated that he's saving up for a car, meaning he no longer has any of the money he stole from Donald in No Going Back. It's likely Victor Krane stole it from Douglas after Sink or Swim. * This is the very first episode where Adam, Bree, and Chase unlock new abilities in the same episode. * Chase unlocks the Laser Bo ability in this episode. * Bree unlocks invisibility in this episode. * Adam unlocks his super breath in this episode. ** In continuity, this episode would take place before Armed and Dangerous. * Bree resigns from Tech Town. * The Electric Field Destabilizer from Exoskeleton vs. Grandma is used again. Cultural References * Leo saying "Ring me up, Scotty" is a reference to Star Trek. * Chase‘s Laser Bo is similar to lightsabers in Star Wars. Goofs * Douglas claimed that Chase cannot unlock all his abilities, because he can explode. However, that did not happen when Sebastian unlocked all his abilities in Bionic Rebellion, meaning Douglas might have exaggerated the results to Chase. * It is said that Douglas gave Adam a new ability called Pressurized Lung Capacity, in order to make it even between him and Chase. However, we see Adam use the same ability in Armed and Dangerous. However, this could be due to the fact they filmed Brother Battle before Armed and Dangerous, though Scott knew about their bionic powers, and Armed and Dangerous takes place right after You Posted What?!? * When Bree is swiping Leo's purchase card to buy the batteries, the magnetic code strip is not passing through the scanner, which would invalidate the purchase. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:Battle Category:2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:October Episodes Category:Tech Town Related Category:Guest Character Category:Perry episodes Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Episodes with the New Lab Category:Episodes directed by Hal Sparks Category:Episodes when Douglas is Good Category:Major Events Category:Episodes when Perry is an antagonist Category:Douglas Episodes Category:Adam vs. Chase Episodes Category:Episodes written by Jason Dorris Category:Scott Related Pages Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes with Guest Cast Category:Chadam Episodes Category:Breo Episodes Category:Chouglas Episodes Category:Episodes with guest stars